User blog:Isabella Fanatic/IzzyFan's 200 Story Challenge
1. Introduction Yup! I'm taking the 200 Story Challenge, just like PLAP, Fossy, and Goth. I've been meaning to do this for some time now... so let's start the show! 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams "So, Ferb, what would you say if I told you that I had a dream that I was in Equestria and I was riding on a yellow and pink pony's back through the light blue sky and the cotton candy clouds, and there were butterflies all around me?" Phineas asked. Ferb said nothing. "I'll pretend that was your normal silence and not because you had no words." 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps "And these are all of the traps I've put my nemesis in!" Doofenshmirtz said to his Evil Science 101 teacher. "Why are they all broken?" she asked. "Er... let's move on," Doofenshmirtz said, herding his teacher away from the traps. 67. Playing the Melody "It's hard to believe... that I couldn't see... you were always there beside me..." Isabella sang quietly as her fingers brushed the piano keys. Ferb walked over and sat down next to her. "Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me..." he sang, playing the piano. Ferb and Isabella looked at each other and smiled. 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope "Isabella, please," Phineas said, barely able to breathe. "I know I betrayed you, and I know I deserve this. But you're my last hope. Please." "I don't know, Phineas. You hurt me. And some things... some things... just can't be forgiven," Isabella said, letting Phineas slip back into the deep, icy water. 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past Note: This is set in the 2nd dimension. The guy is Candace's biological dad. "Candace, I have to go now. I might not be back for a long, long time... if ever. Just remember that I love you... so much..." Candace's dad said, squeezing her tightly. "More than the moon and stars?" Candace asked. "More than the moon, the stars, and the sun," he replied with a slight smile. "And sweetie? While I'm gone, take care of your brother. And Candace, honey..." he said, taking something out of his pocket. It was an old copper key, with the word 'Resistance' engraved on it. "Take care of this, too," her dad said, kissing the top of her head. Then he was gone. 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Isabella shouted along with all of her friends. She glanced over at Candace and Jeremy, who were kissing. Then she glanced at Phineas, who was throwing confetti in the air. "Next year, Izzy," she thought to herself. "Next year." 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts